


Stuck On A Boat

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Duke hates that he has to be quarantined on his boat all the time. And you just love to tease him.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Reader, Duke Crocker/You
Kudos: 8





	Stuck On A Boat

“What’s the point of being quarantined in my own boat if I can’t even sail it?”

You give out a giggle at Duke’s words, your lips letting go of the straw you were slurping your drink from to give him a grin. “A little cranky today?”

“It’s not fair!” Your lips stretch out onto your cheeks as he walks back and forth in front of you, the man bored out of his mind and awfully frustrated. “You went to get groceries without me! It was my only chance to get out of this boat and you took it from me!”

“Because if Nathan sees you even step off this boat, he’s gonna arrest you.” You take another sip of your drink before continuing. “Plus, if you went with me, it would have risen the risks of people getting sick.”

He gives you a dramatic expression. “Are you saying I’m sick?”

You chuckle. “No… but your cockiness would have made people wish they were.”

“ _Haha._ ” He gives you a hard smile. “Very funny.”

“You’re welcome.”

His eyes widen in the realization of something and he suddenly sits down in front of you, pointing a finger at you and grinning. “We should do what they did in Edinburgh.”

You quirk an eyebrow at that, not sure you’ve even heard of that place in your entire life. “Which was?”

He claps his hands together while his grin widens. “Anyone who was sick got bricked into their homes and left to die.”

“ **…oh.** ” You notice him wiggling his eyebrows at you to try and convince you of his idea, which only makes you roll your eyes. “No, we are not doing that.”

“Awn, come on!” You can’t help but snort when he throws his arms in the air in desperation. “If I have to be trapped in here for weeks, what am I supposed to do to not become insane?”

Your lips stretch out into a smirk. “I have a few ideas.”

He looks back at you at the tone of your voice, a smug coming to his lips just as he understands what you’re hinting at. “Oh yeah?”

“ _Hm-hm…_ ” Your smirk widens when he approaches his face to yours. “Wanna get your ass beaten at Rummy?”

He blinks multiple times as he tries to understand your words, a laugh escaping your throat just as he gives out a sigh and lowers his head. 

“You… are such a tease!” You just continue to giggle, his eyes looking back at you with something resembling adoration. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Oh, Duke… if anyone’s lucky here, it’s you.”

He gives out a chuckle. “That is true.” He takes your free hand in his, gently pulling on your arm as he stands up. “Now come here.”

“Fine…” You let go of your drink and let him pull off your chair. “But only because I think you’re adorable.”

You give his lips a quick peck just as you throw your arms around his neck, his lips stretching out into a grin. “I’m the adorable one, huh?”

“ _Just shut up.”_


End file.
